The purpose of the evaluation of the General Clinical Research Centers (GCRC) Program is to facilitate clinical research by reconfiguring current resources at the distributed network of centers. It seeks to develop an improved operational design for the program based on objective performance data as well as projected resources required to accommodate developing technologies to be integrated with clinical research. The purpose of the study is to provide the evidence needed to modify or develop areas in which changes should be introduced, and provided guidance to the Government in developing the most useful changes to implement.